wetalkstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Coded Lock Films
Coded Lock Films is the name of Jesse Coder's YouTube channel, and is the hosting place of all his reviews. History This channel was started on November 21st, 2007 with the intention of being a channel where Jesse, along with his best friend Pete, would host a series of Lord of the Rings parodies . The channel's name was derived from Jesse's last name, "Coder," and Pete's last name, "Lockwood." Though the channel was created in 2007, the first videos would not actually begin to go up on the channel until early 2008. Later in 2007, Jesse was introduced by his friend Heidi to a YouTube channel called Vlogbrothers, as the Brotherhood 2.0 project active on that channel neared its completion. Jesse became very active in the Nerdfighter community shortly thereafter, but did not start making vlog-style videos on YouTube until late 2008. Despite the channel's original reason for existing being to host the LOTR parodies, there wer several videos that went up prior to the parody, consisting of a few goofy shorts that Jesse did with his friends at college. In February, the LOTR parody project was uploaded to YouTube, consisting of a feature-length parody of the first movie. However, after the first LOTR parody went up, Pete and Jesse went on to do other things, and the parody series was put on indefinite hiatus, which is probably for the best, because it was not very good. In fact, Jesse now jokes about it as being something that even the most die-hard of his fans can't sit through. Later that same month, Jesse, with the help of his friends, created a short called "Entropy the Compassionate Supervillain-Episode One ," intended to be the first in a web-based series about a supervillain named Entropy who wanted to be a famous and successful supervillain, but was too nice of a guy to pull it off. This short would eventually be absorbed into the CodedLockFilms continuity, with Entropy becoming a major character in the ongoing storyline. Jesse continued to make sketches and goofy class projects with his friends, and eventually started vlogging, though not very well. His very first foray into reviewing came in August of 2009 with a video series entitled "Head-To-Head," where he compared the three Sam Raimi Spiderman films to each other to see which one he thought was best and why. Later that same month, he released a review of the first Twilight book, done essentially in the style of Bum Reviews, because at that time, Jesse had no idea how to carve an identity for himself yet. In September of that same year, he participated in his first year of VEDS (Vlog Every Day In September), which he has continued to do every year since then. Halfway through the VEDS project, Entropy took over Jesse's channel, challenging Jesse's subscribers to a series of puzzles that, if solved, would allow Jesse to be set free. However, although Entropy is remarkably intelligent, his utter lack of anything resembling a diabolical nature led him to create puzzles that were insultingly easy. Entropy was thus defeated, and Jesse regained control of the channel. The two reconciled, Jesse recognizing Entropy's takeover as a cry for help, and the two have been friends ever since. In June of 2010, Jesse created an event known as Superhero Month, where he dedicated the whole month to reviewing stuff about superheroes. He enjoyed himself that he made the decision to focus almost entirely on making reviews, and thus Coded Lock Reviews was born. In September of 2010, he first began collaborating with Matt Guion during the project of VEDS, and this led to their very first joint review, the Books vs. Movies review of "V for Vendetta," released predictably on the fifth of November. This began the long-standing tradition wherein any time that Matt does a BvM review of a graphic novel, he has to involve Jesse. It's the law. Also born out of this month was the first in the Disney Direct DVD review series, a review of "The Little Mermaid 2." This series has since become the signature series of Coded Lock Films, and is his most popular series. By 2011, Jesse had started to hit his reviewing stride, and February saw the first in what would become a surprisingly popular series of drink reviews. The first soda Jesse reviewed was Tab Soda, and to date, he has yet to find a beverage that he disliked more. the year of 2011 saw an increased amount of variety being introduced in Jesse's reviews, focusing less on movie reviews exclusively and giving more times to things like food and drink reviews, web video reviews, comic book reviews, and even a few game reviews, along with tandem reviews between Jesse and Matt. Jesse also attempted to start a project called Theme Song Throwdown, but this project was cancelled after only one episode after it proved a very unenjoyable series to produce. In early 2011, Entropy began to take a more major role in Coded Lock Films, giving Jesse the Meme Ray, his signature weapon. VEDS 2011 saw another increased in the amount of collaboration between Jesse and Matt, and also featured the first appearance of The Creeper, who has since become a fan favorite. Another character was also introduced around the same time, known only as The Anomaly, so named because he comes from an alternate universe and does not belong in ours. In the month of October, Jesse released a mini-series called "Crab Week," which ended with him using the Meme Ray and a weapon called Crabsbane to defeat a gigantic crab monster, the Queen of Poorly Animated Crabs. The resulting explosion caused him to lose his left hand, which Entropy replaced with a robotic replica . It was revealed that the Anomaly was the one responsible for setting the Crab Queen on Jesse, and that his plans were far from over. The year 2012 has been a transitional period for Jesse, who is working on balancing his time between his personal life, his new job, his search for a better job, and his YouTube obligations. However, he has continued to make video with decent regularity, has introduced the first in a series of Disney Ripoff Collection reviews, makes a lot of soda reviews, which continue to be popular with fans, and is also working on the return of Superhero Month. 2012 has been a big year for storylines so far, as it has come to light that the Anomaly is actually a flawless genetic match for Jesse, and is his alternate universe twin. Though Jesse and Entropy do not yet know it, the Anomaly is also in possession of a powerful artifact known as the Millennium Ring, and has been attacking the Creeper for some time. Entropy is putting a lot of work into discovering his motives, which will hopefully come to light soon. Recurring Segments on CodedLockFilms Disney Direct DVDs Disney Direct DVDs is a segment where Jesse takes an in-depth look at direct-to video Disney sequels, seeing how they hold up against the original, and discusses what works and doesn't work about them. Disney Ripoff Collection This is a recurring segment where Jesse looks at ripoffs of Disney movies to see if they're worth checking out. They probably aren't. VEDS Vlog Every Day in September, or VEDS, is, as the name suggests, an ongoing project in which Jesse, and a few others depending on the year, make a YouTube video for every day of the month of September. Jesse is the only person who has done VEDS every single year since its creation.